Dust in the Wind
by Lilith6
Summary: Yaoi soft 13x6. Le passé refait surface à un moment charnière de la vie de Zechs. C'est le cadeau de Noël de Minako !


Les personnages de la série Gundam Wings ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun argent avec eux. Cette fic est juste écrite pour le plaisir. Dust in the Wind est une chanson du groupe Kansas. Bonne chanson et très bon groupe.

C'est une histoire yaoi, cela veut dire des relations garçon/garçon. Mais c'est soft ! Bref si vous n'aimez pas passez donc votre chemin.

J'aime avoir des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup pour continuer d'écrire. Puis faut dire que ça fait hyper plaisir.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ils ne savent pas quel bonheur il me donne.

Pour Minako, c'est ton cadeau de Noël un peu en avance ^^.

DUST IN THE WIND  
  


I close my eyes,  
Only for a moment,  
And the moment's gone

***

Zechs attendait à la rambarde du navire de guerre sur lequel il se trouvait. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il tentait de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Treize l'avait averti d'une attaque à son encontre. Il lui faisait une faveur et il le savait, Zechs ne pouvait plus soutenir les actions de la fondation, il ne voulait pas que Treize soit compromis par cette décision. Zechs savait qu'il était en guerre et que les sentiments s'accordent mal avec cette réalité. Alors plutôt que la fuir, il fallait l'affronter, et la réalité était qu'il venait d'être condamné à mort par l'homme qu'il aimait.

***

All my dreams,  
Pass before my eyes,  
A curiosity

***

Milliardo venait de perdre sa famille. Il avait été recueilli par des amis de sa famille : les Khushrenda. Il savait qu'ils avaient un fils mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Milliardo était inquiet et infiniment triste, non seulement il avait quitté Sank, il avait perdu son père et sa mère. Sa sœur Réléna avait été confiée à une autre famille. Il savait que c'était pour leur propre protection, mais cela n'enlevait pas la peine dans son cœur. Il n'avait plus rien.

Il attendait dans le hall de l'immense demeure, un enfant à peine plus vieux que lui vint à sa rencontre. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns avec des reflets roux. Les grands yeux bleu marine de l'enfant se fixèrent sur lui un instant. Il plût immédiatement au jeune Prince.

Treize savait que le jeune Prince avait tout perdu, le Prince avait l'air de porter tout le poids de la Terre sur ses petites épaules, il avait des yeux cernés, mais il restait digne. Treize pouvait voir qu'une larme n'avait coulé sur les joues du jeune enfant.

Immédiatement, il le prit par la main, et le conduisit à sa propre chambre, sans un mot. Il l'amena sur son lit, le força doucement à s'asseoir plus à s'allonger. Dans un mouvement rapide, il lui enleva ses chaussures, puis il prit place au côté de lui. Les yeux océans se perdirent dans les yeux turquoise… Treize prit Milliardo dans ses bras comme pour le protéger des horreurs extérieures. Puis, au bout d'un très long moment, Milliardo se laissa aller, il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer tout contre le cou du jeune garçon. Treize le laissa faire tout en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds et bouclés du Prince… Quand toutes les larmes se tarirent enfin, il regarda celui dont il ignorait le nom.

'- Merci, soupira Milliardo.  
- Ce n'est rien…'

Milliardo aima immédiatement le son de la voix de l'autre enfant.

'- Je suis Milliardo, et toi ?  
- Treize, tu vas mieux ?  
- Un peu… fit Milliardo.  
- J'ai entendu mon père dire qu'ils allaient te donner un nouveau nom pour te protéger.  
- J'ai le droit de choisir ? demanda Milliardo.  
- Oui, je pense que oui.'

Le jeune Prince prit un instant de réflexion. Il se souvenait d'un héro du royaume de Sank : le grand guerrier Nové Merquise, il avait œuvré pour la paix il y a fort longtemps. Et puis il y avait le héro d'un roman que son père lui lisait tout les soirs : un héro masqué Zechs… Zechs Merquise, c'est pas mal comme nom, s'il devait choisir un nouveau nom autant que cela soit celui de quelqu'un de bien.

'- Zechs Merquise, murmura Milliardo.  
- Il sonne bien, alors je suis enchanté de te connaître Zechs. Je vais dire ça à mon père, je reviens tout de suite.'

Deux minutes plus tard treize revient.

'- Papa a dit que tu allais rester avec nous très longtemps, tu vas être le Baron Zechs Merquise, tu seras un de mes cousins éloignés, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, mais pour l'instant il faut dormir. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.  
- Je fais des cauchemars. Je ne peux pas dormir.  
- Alors je vais dormir avec toi.  
- Tu penses que ça marchera ?  
- Je sais pas, mais si tu as peur, tu ne seras pas tout seul.'

Treize enfila son pyjama, et en donna un à Zechs. Le petit Prince était mort de fatigue, épuisé par des nuits blanches. Ils se recouchèrent.

'- Je suis là, murmura Treize en prenant le petit Prince contre lui.'

Le Prince se blotti tout contre le jeune garçon, un parfum de roses flottait dans l'air, un parfum que Zechs associerait à tout jamais à Treize.

Ce fut sa première vraie nuit depuis l'attaque du royaume de Sank.

***

Dust in the wind,  
All they are is dust in the wind.

***  
  


Treize et Zechs furent envoyés dans la même école militaire. C'est à cette époque que Zechs décida de porter un masque. Zechs savait que son père désapprouverait sa décision, mais c'était la seule possible. Il n'y avait qu'une voie pour Zechs. Tant qu'il porterait le masque Zechs suivra jusqu'à la mort son ami Treize. Mais Treize était plus qu'un ami pour Zechs, il était autre chose de complètement différent. Mais était-t-il possible qu'un jour il lui avoue cela ? C'est sûr Treize le tuerais s'il le lui disait… S'il n'osait qu'un bref instant faiblir et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

***

Same old song,  
Just a drop of water   
In an endless sea  
All we do,  
Crumbles to the ground,   
Though we refuse to see.

***  
  


L'école militaire était dure, mais Zechs supportait cela très bien. Il était en effet dans la même chambre que Treize. Même si Treize et lui étaient dans des classes différentes, cela importait peu finalement, car ils étaient dans la même chambre rien que tout les deux.

Le mystère auréolait Zechs, personne ne voyait jamais son visage, même le père de Treize ignorait à quoi il pouvait ressembler à présent. A l'académie, tous pensaient que le jeune homme était horriblement défiguré, mais personne jamais n'osa aller vérifier par lui-même, ils avaient trop peur de Zechs qui était une très bonne recrue, il était doué en tout, tout comme Treize. D'ailleurs qui osera s'approcher de Zechs tandis que Treize était à ses côtés… pas même Noin n'osait. 

Seul Treize connaissait le vrai visage de Zechs, et au fond du cœur de Treize, cela lui apportait une curieuse satisfaction : il était privilégié, lui seul pouvait contempler le visage parfait de Zechs, lui seul connaissait les traits fins et délicats de son ami. La manière dont ses mèches blondes couvraient les yeux clairs de son ami, la façon dont elles frôlaient la peau de sa joue. Il seul connaissait son vrai sourire. Treize aurait voulu beaucoup plus, mais il avait plus que tout les autres.

Un soir de pleine lune, Zechs ne pouvait plus dormir. La journée avait été dure, il avait cru durant un entraînement à l'épée perdre pour toujours Treize. Son partenaire avait porté une botte mortelle à son ami, et ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes que Treize s'en tira. Il était pourtant blessé au bras. Dès que Zechs vu le sang de Treize couler, toutes ses peurs reprirent le dessus, enfant il avait été incapable de protéger ce qu'il avait, à présent il était assez fort pour le faire, personne ne touchera à Treize, personne !!  Zechs s'était précipité, avant que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de réagir, il avait propulsé le jeune homme contre le mur et rapide comme l'éclair, il agrippa le jeune homme d'une main et le souleva du sol. Ce n'est que lorsque il entendit la voix de Treize lui ordonnant de s'arrêter qu'il reposa sa victime. Zechs était hors de lui. Il avait cru perdre la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde.

La lumière de la lune éclairait doucement la chambre. Zechs se leva et assis sur le sol au côté du lit de son ami. Il le regarda dormir longuement admirant le visage paisible et séduisant de Treize. De des doigts légers et tremblants, il dessina le contour des traits de celui qu'il chérissait. Il essayait d'en graver chaque millimètre dans sa mémoire, de conserver sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il prit courage, la peur de l'après-midi, lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose : il risquait de perdre Treize comme il avait déjà perdu toute sa famille, il ne pouvait pas être toujours à ses côtés. Même si c'est qu'il voulait de tout son cœur, il ne pourrait pas rester auprès de lui toute sa vie. Treize un jour le quitterait pour une femme. Il pensa qu'il devait porter malheur ou qu'il était maudit, tout ce qu'il aimait disparaissait un jour. Doucement, il approcha son visage de Treize, et pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cela serait son premier et très probablement dernier baiser d'amour. Mais une mèche s'échappa, et avant que Zechs n'eu le temps de la rattraper, elle caressa doucement le visage de Treize, qui ouvrit alors les yeux. 

Treize cru rêver : au dessus de lui, tout près de lui, il y avait le visage magnifique du Prince qu'il aimait, il avait les joues rougissantes, et dans ses yeux il y lisait une émotion comparable à la sienne. Zechs le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

Alors croyant que tout cela n'était qu'un songe, il pris doucement la nuque de son ami et attira le visage de Zechs contre le sien, pour faire ce dont il avait toujours aspiré : l'embrasser. 

Treize fut surpris de voir que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, il goûtait les lèvres de Zechs.

Les deux jeunes hommes pris par le moment poussèrent leurs hardiesses, ils se serraient plus l'un contre l'autre, dans le but de n'être plus qu'un. Zechs était au dessus des couvertures, mais Treize le fit entrer dans son lit. Des années de frustrations s'adoucissaient dans ce baiser, ils sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre contre leur poitrine.

Ce n'est que lorsque le besoin de respirer ne devient absolument nécessaire que le baiser cessa, laissant les deux jeunes hommes pantelants, mais leurs lèvres se touchaient encore.

Treize sombra dans le regard pur de Zechs, du bout des doigts il traça la joue du Prince.

' – Je t'aime Treize.  
- Je t'aime aussi.'

Soudainement Zechs pris conscience que quelque chose. Qui aimait Treize ? Milliardo ou Zechs ?

' – Qui aimes tu ? demanda le Prince.  
- Uniquement toi.'

Treize savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle réponse à la question de son ami, il l'aimait juste à la folie l'être absolument parfait qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Les mains de Treize caressaient la douceur soyeuse des cheveux de Zechs, il s'émerveillait de leur texture. La chaleur du corps de son amant réchauffait le sien. Ils sentaient les mains caressantes du Prince sur sa poitrine.

Zechs avait souvent imaginé ce moment, être avec Treize, dans son lit. Il était autorisé à le toucher comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il était autorisé à sentir sur son propre corps les caresses de Treize. Il sentait l'amour de Treize à travers ses caresses, ses baisers et ses mots d'amour. Zechs se rendit alors à cet amour sans limite et s'offrit à lui. Treize fit de même.

***

Dust in the wind,   
All we are is dust in the wind

***  
  


La bataille faisait rage. Les Léos et les Cancers venaient de toute part. Zechs luttait de toutes ses forces et tout son courage avec une seule pensée en tête : Treize.

***

Don't hang on,  
Nothing lasts forever   
But the earth and sky

***

Le masque se brisa, et le sang coula sur le noble visage du Prince.  
C'est fini, Zechs vient de mourir.

Encore des Léos, encore des Cancers… C'est donc aussi la fin de Milliardo ? Non pensa le Prince… Il faut encore lutter… encore et encore… Mais plus aux côtés de Treize.

Le Tallgeese sombra dans les flots.

***

It slips away,   
And all your money   
Won't another minute buy.

***

L'air allait bientôt manquer, Milliardo tenta alors une manoeuvre désespérée. Il lança une dernière fois les moteurs du Tallgeese, il n'avait plus de force, en tout cas plus assez pour piloter. Il savait que le rivage n'était pas très loin mais il ne savait pas dans quelle direction.

' – Tu m'as condamné mon amour. Je ne t'en veux pas. Pardon Treize.'

A quoi bon mentir dans les derniers moments de sa vie ? Son amour pour Treize était toujours là. Il l'aimera toujours.

***

Dust in the wind,  
All we are is dust in the wind

***

Sur le ravage de l'océan, allongé sur une plage de sable blanc, l'eau venait de libérer son précieux trésor. Un homme de haute stature, aux longs cheveux platine, il était constellé de perles d'eau de mer brillantes comme les plus beaux joyaux. L'homme était d'une beauté absolument parfaite, une beauté comme on n'en voit que rarement dans ce monde, une beauté divine, une beauté qu'on ne peut jamais oublier. D'ailleurs qui voudrait l'oublier ? Un seul regard sur lui et l'âme est à jamais ensorcelée. Sur ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles flottait l'ombre d'un sourire, il rêvait. Un rêve merveilleux remplis de roses, de doux baisers, de tendres caresses et de mots d'amour, et ce qui rendait ce rêve magique, c'était cet homme aux yeux bleu comme l'océan et aux boucles miel sombre.

Zechs avait disparu à tout jamais dans les profondeurs glacées et troubles de l'océan… Milliardo lui continuait à vivre, aimant à tout jamais Treize, mais jamais plus il ne le tiendrait contre lui.

***

Dust in the wind,  
Everything is dust in the wind.

***

Treize sentit son coeur se serer à l'audition du rapport qu'il avait reçu. Il ne restait aucun survivant de la bataille… aucun survivant… tout avait disparu au fonds de flots.

Il avait ressenti une chose étrange, un grand trouble intérieur, quelque chose venait de mourir mais pas entièrement. Son cœur savait que son amant n'était pas mort, il savait qu'il était en sécurité quelque part sur Terre. Treize se jura de le retrouver, il ferait tout pour obtenir son pardon et retrouver les étreintes de son Prince.

Si Treize devait à nouveau choisir entre son rêve de paix et son amour, il savait qu'il ne choisirait plus son rêve mais l'homme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Fin.

Ps : j'ai écris une histoire qui s'appelle Antinoüs sur Treize et Wufei, je dois faire ici une petite précision. J'ai lu les mémoires d'Hadrien (par Yourcenar). Elle a fait de grosses recherches. 

Il existe des versions différentes de la vie d'Hadrien alors on a du mal à savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

Alors pour elle Antinoüs venait de Bithynie. Il n'était pas esclave, mais c'était un jeune homme qui avait des origines modestes.

Il n'est pas mort par accident : il a offert sa vie en sacrifice pour l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout : Hadrien. En effet, pour conjurer une prédiction funeste, il fallait faire un sacrifice. La magicienne qui connaissait l'aversion d'Hadrien contre les sacrifices humains, dit que le sacrifice d'un animal familier suffisait pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Antinoüs proposa immédiatement un faucon qu'il aimait beaucoup. Hadrien protesta, mais il céda devant la détermination du jeune homme. Le lendemain, Antinoüs retourna voir la magicienne, sans le dire à Hadrien. Et il passa une dernière nuit d'amour avec Hadrien. Mais la nuit il se mit à pleurer, et cela réveilla son amant. Antinoüs qui ne voulait rien dire à son amour, dit que cela était dû à la fatigue. Le lendemain, vers midi, Hadrien appris que l'amour de sa vie avait disparu. Il alla sur le bord du Nil, près d'un temple, et retrouva les restes d'une cérémonie qui avait été faite par Antinoüs, il trouva au bord de l'eau les vêtements du jeune homme, et au fond de l'eau la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Hadrien pleura longtemps le jeune homme.

Antinoüs et Wufei ont beaucoup de points communs : la fierté, la fidélité, le goût de l'absolu, un coté boudeur, silencieux, la passion, le courage, le sens du sacrifice. Ils sont très semblables.


End file.
